Joseph Reagan
Joseph Daniel Reagan is a Texan man from Texas, USA and he was formerly of the Southern Baptist Faith until moving on to the United Church of Christ faith in 1973 after being influenced by the American Civil Rights Movements and he served in the Democratic Party of the United States until he turned to the Green Party of the United States and he moved to Chawosauria and as an immigrant, he was not treated like an equalized citizen, in 1976,he moved to Chawosauria in the Canberra Entrance and he served in the Chawallian Green Party, the Chawosaurians applied Joseph Reagan into Chawosaurian Citizenship in 1978 after the Reagan v. Chawallianity court case. As a child, he grew up in Amarillo, Texas and he was a southern baptist until a religious exchange to the United Church of Christ after realizing that most things of the Holy Bible were untrue, Joseph Reagan is supporting the Freedom of Religion Movement and the Chawosaurian Feminist Liberation Movement and the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, he opposes Chawosauria's Defense of Pregnancy Act and dares to compete against Chawosauria's supreme judge, Sydney Lawson and went to court on the Reagan v. Lawson case over the release of criminal, Stacy Powell and to challenge the law. Chawosaurian Supreme Judge, Sydney Lawson, was determine to keep Stacy Powell in prison and force her to face the death penalty, he had support from Nittawosew Eluwilussit and he was one of the supporters of the Lawrence v. Texas court case from 2003, Stacy Powell asked Nittawosew Eluwilussit for support in the other court cases and in the Powell v. Chawmania case that she lost, she refuses to face her death penalty and continue challenging the law. Joseph Reagan also wanted to continue challenging Chawallian Law, so does Nittawosew Eluwilussit, Jacob Lopez, they asked support from Unega Ahyoka and her ex-husband. Childhood and Early Life Joseph Daniel Reagan was born on January 18, 1950 in Cameron County, Texas, United States, he moved to Amarillo, Texas at the age of 10 and he saw beauty and paradise. His father was a southern democrat and his mother had been diseased since he was 10, he is of Latvian, he has been married and had four children, but his wife died in 1981 and he had to raise his children himself. Joseph Reagan had entered Chawosauria in 1976 and began legislating for Chawosaurian Ruler, Timothy Max Roosevelt, he hidden his Christian Faith smartly. Powell v. Chawmania Joseph Reagan demanded Stacy Powell tobe released from prison and continue challenging Chawallian Law against Christians, but Stacy Powell was defeated in the case, Powell v. Chawmania and lost, but is still debating in the Powell v. Chawosauria case, Joseph, hoping she'll win this case Reagan v. Lawson Joseph Reagan challenges Chawosaurian Supreme Judge, Sydney Lawson, on releasing Mrs. Powell in the case, Powell v. Chawosauria and he still refuses to release Powell. Chawosauria v. Chawallianity Chawosauria demands independence from Chawallianity, in the case, Chawmania v. Chawallianity, things would lead to the Emancipation Proclamation of the Imperial Chawallian Empire, the Chawosaurians demand for the argument of the cases, Chawosauria v. Chawallianity and Chawmania v. Chawallianity. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional)